


Sand in the Wind

by drelfina



Series: Mutual Pining [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Gen, M/M, This is what a scientist sounds like inside, Tobirama's ability to repress and disregard his own feelings, Tobirama's olympic levels of repression, hints of angst but not really, introspective Tobirama, unrequited love (or is it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: There was sand in the wind. It made his eyes water.Tobirama is raised again at the End of the World.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama
Series: Mutual Pining [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598689
Comments: 228
Kudos: 179





	Sand in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> I dedicate this to Evocates because I can.

There was sand in his eyes. It made his eyes water, and he blinked rapidly to clear it.

An automatic function of working eyes, tear ducts working even though he had not remembered _specifically_ deciding to make it so.

(But he had always been meticulous, and the jutsu to shape _earth_ and _water_ had been precise, exact, and he'd put the calculations and the shaping into a full _emulation_ and imitation of the human anatomy.)

So there was sand in his eyes, dust almost too small to feel but his eyes were watering all the same.

Wind kicked up, as the Suna-shinobi (no, All-Nation, the _world's_ Shinobi, and that made him outdated, archiac, ancient, unneeded and unwanted) steadied the sand in the battlefield.

Steady but never perfectly firm. Stable but never still - wind had always been like that, leaving eddies of a path in its wake, dust swirling in glittering unpredictable motion that could be _modelled_ but couldn't be _controlled_ not like...

The path of a fan.

(Like the Kazekage's famous fan. Like the Uchiha Fan.)

He could see it, across the rocky rubble. the silhouette of someone so _familiar_.

He'd never thought to see him again, not when Anija had -

 _Give him to me_.

Not when he'd touched light, feather fingertips against cool skin.

And yet. And yet.

Here they were.

Both of them should have been dead. If there was a time to meet again, it should have been in the next life - and not like this.

Not with both their memories, _his_ still blazing like the rasp of flint against his senses, and his own...

Worn smooth and faded like the carved words on stone, polished by dust in the wind.

"Are you ready, Hokage-sama," a light, younger voice said behind him.

Yondaime. The fourth in a line of hokage, younger than he could ever remember being, dead in a sacrifice that should never have had to be made.

They should have been finished, all of them. They should have met in the next life.

But the path of a wind created vortices, eddies that trailed off and curled, hidden behind unseen circumstances, to roar back into life as typhoons, unpredictable, vicious, burning things.

There should be the end of them, all of them, there should have been a hundred hokage, a whole line of children who got to grow old.

Instead, it was just them.

"Time to finish it," Tobirama said, and heard his brother laugh behind them.

"Let's go."


End file.
